Fortunato Regime
The Fortunato Regime is an organised crime syndicate of the French Mafia that was founded in 2012 by Paul Fortunato, a year after the assassination of Emilio Barzini. The Fortunato Regime have territories in Paris, France, New York, and many other places around America led by boss Paul Fortunato. History Paul Fortunato was born in 1968 in United States of America, before moving to France City as a young man. His gang was among the upper-class families who wanted to make more money by going to France, extending their businesses. Paul's business differed from his family's; he decided to join the Mafia, joining the Barzini Family as a Capo alongside Mike Toht and later, Domenico Mazza. Paul continued the Barzini Empire after Emilio's murder in 2011 after The Five Families Mob War, and took over Paris as the base for his criminal empire. He became arch-enemies with the Corleone Family in late 2012. Fortunato recruited 5 people into his regime, such as his future enemy and friend Norman Barzini and Tomasino Lo Bello. In 2013, his gang saved the second son of Barzini, Victor Barzini to make a bigger crew, and his gang was at one point stronger than Corleones, who kept their politicians at hand by bribing cops on the street. Without police protection, the Fortunato Regime could only win on the bribery of SWATS by hitman Alberto La Ruso. In late 2013, the Fortunato Regime murdered a Corleone soldato Richie Pisano at a small creek at 00:14 AM (or 12:14 AM) for the suffering he has caused to their regime, by almost taking Paris away from them, in a kind of similar role to Charlie Trapani. In 2015, Domenico Von Crane hired some Barzini men for the assassination of Corleone Don Luigi Pennino, so Von Crane became Don of the family and both mafias made a steady peace. The regime has a mansion on top of a mountain in Paris, where they have an electric cave, along with an underground system before it was destroyed by Corleones in 2016 after the peace broke down, but rebuild in 2017. From then on, the Fortunato regime could only relay on Montana Gang from Miami, Florida, who gave them a piece of the action and allowed them to be on his territory along with their allies, in the same role as Cuneo Family, and also help them get to Manhattan in order to expend their territory. The Barzinis now own a lot of mansions in both, Europe and US. The member Francesco Barzini was also running for president of the United States under the false name and disguise of Frank Kenson and won in 2016. From 2016 onward, Fortunato's allies the DeVazzi Family more or less helped them retake the entire France City back from the Corleones who in return died out due to DeVazzis' genocide on them, with Don Von Crane now living in exile in Asia, fearing he would become Fortunato's target after all. In 2017, Don Chaper started working for them as a hitman and was quickly promoted to soldier. Members *Don - Paul Fortunato *Lawyer - Harvey Dent (imprisoned), Chad Walter Wilson *Underboss - Francesco Barzini (stepped down), Victor Barzini *Capo - Roberto Barzini (killed), Maximilian Hollande (killed), Milan Petrovich, Alberto La Ruso *Soldier - Tomasino Lo Bello (killed), Rayce Flaubert (killed), Jacob Johnson, Don Chaper, Micky Mancini, many more *Spy - Emilio Belloq (killed), 3rd Street Saints (traitors, killed), Gustavoe Rockquesz (killed), Francois Flaubert (killed), Tony Montana (leader of his own gang, killed), many more *Assassin - Timothy Cavestone (killed), Alberto La Ruso (promoted to capo), now unknown *Security Guard - Luigi Peterson (killed), Victor Zsasz (imprisoned), Andrew St. John (traitor, killed), Sons of Samedi (traitors, killed), Harold Peterson *Wise Guy - Johnny Mussolini, Giovanni Mantollini (killed) *Truck Driver - Deadly Ed Barzini, Tito Belloq (killed) *Worker - Norman Barzini (killed), Gianni Hazelbeak (killed), unknown *Citizen - Luis Espizona (killed), Adolphe Chaput *Mole - Sal Tessio (killed), George Jovino (killed), Rocco Lamp (killed) *Allies - O'Neille Family, The Project (secretly), Deadshot's Gang, Boggel/Wagner's organised crime ring, Stracci Family, Cuneo Family (on-off, mostly on), Montana Gang (disbanded) Category:Gangs Category:Barzinis Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Mafia Category:Project Associates Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Democrats Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil